muafandomcom-20200215-history
Iceman
Iceman is a member of the X-Men and one of the funnier playable characters. Character History Bobby Drake was born in Floral Park, Long Island, New York on September 1st, to William Robert Drake and Madeline Beatrice Bass-Drake. His father is Irish-American Catholic, and his mother is Jewish. He ran away from his family at the peak of government-supported Sentinel attacks, fearing his family would be killed in such an attack. As he ran away from his family he was surrounded by a group of G.R.S.O. troops but he was saved by X-Men members Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Storm, and Jean Grey. He was later taken in by them and was greeted by Charles Xavier who gave him a place to stay. Bobby gave himself a codename Iceman and became the newest member of the X-Men. Bobby enrolled in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and become the second member of the X-Men. There, the X-Men were tutored by Professor X and trained in the use of their powers in the Danger Room. As 'Iceman', Bobby learned to control his abilities in order to protect a world that feared and hated him for being different. In time, Bobby learned to cover himself in ice. His lighthearted approach to a disaster often eased tension among his teammates whenever they're in a tight situation. Iceman quickly befriended Beast, however, he remained a little self-conscious about being one of the youngest members of the group. Along with him was Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat who had a big crush on him. The two would later become a couple but they would later break up after a mission gone wrong. They still hang out with each other and remain good friends for years to come. Alongside the X-Men, he battled many foes including Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and during his time fighting them the mutant known as Pyro grew a strong hatred for him purely because of his freezing abilities. They would occasionally clash in battle and would sometimes be the ones to start conflict whenever they saw each other. As the years went on he continued his rivalry with Pyro. He later formed new friendships outside the team with Peter Parker aka Spider-Man and Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch and fought alongside them for years until they became members of the Ultimate Alliance. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance = Focus Hero (stats at level 30) :Body: 15 :Focus: 41 :Strike: 19 Powers * Ice Shards (Projectile) :Throws shards of ice at enemies inflicting cold damage. Chance to slow enemies to 50% of speed * Freeze Beam (Beam) :Sends out a beam freezing enemies for a time. If the frozen enemy receives a critical hit they shatter * Polar Explosion (Projectile) :Charge a particle and throw it at enemies inflicting cold damage and slowing enemies for a time * Ice Slide (Charge) :Slides on an ice sled damaging and knocking back enemies :Note: Ice Slide allows fast travel akin to flying or swinging. * Blizzard (Radial) :Create an ice storm inflicting cold damage to enemies in a radius * Frost Bite (Boost) :Gives entire party ice gloves for a time adding cold damage to melee attacks with a chance to slow enemies by 50% * Frigid Aura (Boost) :Create a shield of cold around Iceman slowing and damaging enemies * Deep Freeze (Xtreme) :Massive cold blast damages and slows all enemies with a chance to freeze Costumes * Classic :A smooth and featureless ice armor that covers the whole body. Iceman uses it for extra durability and defense in battle. Iceman also wears a black armband in this costume. :Icy Touch - Adds cold damage to melee attacks :Max Health - Increases maximum health capacity * Spiky :Similar in most respects to Iceman's Classic look, this ice armor comes with jagged, icicle-like protrusions for added offensive and defensive capability. It also lacks the armband of Iceman's Classic appearance. :Cold Mastery - Increases cold damage :XP - Increases amount of XP gained * Bobby Drake :In this getup, Iceman eschews his usual protective coating of ice in favor of more commonplace X-Men garb. This costume consists of a black shirt and pants, a leather jacket, and a belt. Keeping in with his "cool" personality, Iceman wears black sunglasses, and despite his lack of full-body ice armor, he still uses gloves made from frost, presumably to enhance his grappling prowess. :Max Energy - Increases maximum energy :Cold Mastery - Increases cold damage * Original :The very first costume Iceman ever used, this "uniform" is just a full-body sheath of snow and frost and a pair of blue boots. :Point Blank - Adds damage to any ranged attack that hits enemies within 8 feet :Frost Bite - Reflects damage back on attackers Teams * Defenders * Flashback * Natural Forces * Raven Ultimates * X-Men Conversations * Black Widow (minor) * Namor and Namorita * Professor Xavier * The Vision (minor) * Professor Xavier (upon entering realm) * Ymir * Gladiator = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = Iceman joins Captain America's Secret Avengers team in MUA2. Trivia * The Iceman that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. * In the first game and n-space version of the second game, he retains many of his moves from the X-Men: Legends games. * James Arnold Taylor reprises his role from the X-Men Legends in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, except in second game. * At the beginning of Mephisto's Realm, he complains to Xavier about being in Mephisto's Realm (due to all the fire and lava). * A simulation disk has Iceman fighting Mysterio in Mephisto's Realm and another one has Storm defending him and Wolverine from Hussar in Murderworld. *He is one of the many characters to appear in every game as a playable character alongside Captain America, Hulk, Wolverine, Iron Man, Thor, Deadpool, Blade, Luke Cage, Storm, Daredevil, Carol Danvers, The Fantastic Four, Venom, Magneto, Black Panther and Spider-Man. Category:Focus heroes Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Anti-Registration Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Bravo Team Category:DLC